official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery County, North Carolina
Avery County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 17,797. Major roads US Route 19E US Route 221 US Route 321 North Carolina Highway 105 North Carolina Highway 181 North Carolina Highway 184 North Carolina Highway 194 Blue Ridge Parkway Geography Adjacent counties Caldwell County (east) Johnson County, Tennessee (north) Watauga County (northeast) Carter County, Tennessee (northwest) Burke County (south) McDowell County (southwest) Mitchell County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 89.89% White (15,997) 4.82% Hispanic or Latino (857) 4.16% Black or African American (740) 1.14% Other (203) 15.2% (2,705) of Avery County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Mitchell County, like most of Western North Carolina, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic tends to go unreported. The county reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.70 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Banner Elk - 1,028 Crossnore - 192 Elk Park - 452 Newland - 698 Seven Devils - 192 Villages Grandfather - 25 Sugar Mountain - 198 Unincorporated communities Altamont Cranberry Frank Gragg Heaton Ingalls Linville Linville Falls (partly in Burke and McDowell counties) Minneapolis Montezuma Pineola Plumtree Roaring Creek Three Mile Vale Climate Fun facts * Owing to its high altitude, rural character and powerful Unionist sympathies from the Civil War Era, Avery County is overwhelmingly Republican. Since its formation in 1911 no Democratic presidential candidate has obtained forty percent of the county’s vote, and only Lyndon Johnson in 1964 and Jimmy Carter in 1976 have received so much as thirty percent. An illustration of Avery County’s rock-ribbed Republicanism can be seen in 1936 when Alf Landon won the county by 55.96 percentage points, making it Landon’s fifth-strongest county in the nation despite North Carolina being lost to Franklin Roosevelt by 46.80 percent. * Linville is known as a summer mountain resort and host of the Grandfather Mountain Highland Games, the largest modern Highland games in North Carolina. * Linville has four country clubs in the area: Grandfather Golf and Country Club, Linville Land Harbor Golf Club, Linville Golf Course and Linville Ridge; all open late spring to early fall. Adjacent to Linville is Grandfather Mountain, best known for its mile-high swinging bridge, and the Blue Ridge Parkway. The Linville Historic District, located between Hickory Lane and Mitchell Avenue, features various buildings built between 1892 and 1940. * The village of Grandfather itself is a fully gated community within Grandfather Golf and Country Club, located along NC 105. * Elk River Airport is located just west of Banner Elk. * Avery County is a popular battling and training destination for more experienced trainers looking for some tough training or those who seek huge challenges. * Newland has an Ingles, a CVS, and a Hardee's and McDonald's. The bigger towns in the county have their fare share of local restaurants and businesses, along with sports complexes and public battle fields. * Sugar Mountain is located next to Sugar Mountain Ski Area, one of several ski areas in this section of North Carolina. * Seven Devils, hich is located in the Appalachian Mountains, is best known as the site of a popular wintertime tubing resort known as Hawksnest, which claims it has the largest tubing facility on the East Coast, and some of the town's year round residents earn their living at the resort. Many others are retirees. Developed in the 1970s as a vacation home community, Seven Devils is home mostly to seasonal residents. ** Speaking of which, the name Seven Devils was decided upon based on a combination of seven rocky peaks and local history of seven brothers, who at the 19th century were so cantankerous and willing to fight that they were jokingly referred to as the seven devils. Category:North Carolina Counties